


country codes

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long-Distance Friendship, Texting, Wrong number, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: "Ok so YES I love the long distance internet friends au but consider! Long distance wrong number au" -anon on tumblri took long distance and made it loooooong distance to the point where it probably doesn’t make sense, but ~~suspension of disbelief~~texts between adrien and the mystery person (wow i wonder who) are in italics because theyre in french. also i didnt want to bother anyone so ‘numéro inconnu’ is from google translate so im sorry for....thatfinally i tried to streamline how i do texts for this just because the way i do texts is usually a lot clunkier? so it looks more like wanna chat but isnt in like....the contact names are still what the other person would see? like when it says pretty boy thats ninos contact name for adrien and—frick just tell me if its too confusing and help me fix it im really tired





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Ok so YES I love the long distance internet friends au but consider! Long distance wrong number au" -anon on tumblr
> 
> i took long distance and made it loooooong distance to the point where it probably doesn’t make sense, but ~~suspension of disbelief~~
> 
> texts between adrien and the mystery person (wow i wonder who) are in italics because theyre in french. also i didnt want to bother anyone so ‘numéro inconnu’ is from google translate so im sorry for....that
> 
> finally i tried to streamline how i do texts for this just because the way i do texts is usually a lot clunkier? so it looks more like wanna chat but isnt in like....the contact names are still what the other person would see? like when it says pretty boy thats ninos contact name for adrien and—
> 
> frick just tell me if its too confusing and help me fix it im really tired

********_2:51 PM  
_ **unknown number:** _Did this work?????_  
**unknown number:** _a;slkdfjadj its me btw_  
**unknown number:** _I mean duh its me who else would it be  
_ **unknown number:** _If you screenshot this conversation al I swear to go d Ill kill you_

Adrien squints at his phone. Not only does he not know this number, but the text are in French. That’s…unusual. He thinks that it’s a lucky coincidence that his father is from France and insisted he learned the language before replying.

 ****_**2:52 PM**  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _I think you might have the wrong number._  
**numéro inconnu:** _Sorry if my French is bad I don’t speak it often and I write it even less_  
****

**unknown number:** _Ohmogd  
_**unknown number:** _IM SOSO RRY  IDNT MEAN OT  
_**unknown number:** _AHHHHH I MUSTCE TYPED IT IN WRONG????????  
_**unknown number:** _Im sorry IM osrry Im sorry Im s orry Im sorry!!!!!!!!!! ; ^ ;_

It takes Adrien a minute to translate the texts with the typos. He’s not _nearly_ as fluent as he thought he was. His dad will be thrilled about that. Maybe he needs to mention to Nathalie that starting Chinese has left him a little rusty with his French…

Not that this is going to be a thing. Because it’s not. He’s not going to keep texting some random stranger from— Wait a minute.

 ****_**2:54 PM**  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _On the off chance of sounding really stalkery_  
**numéro inconnu:** _(I’m not sure if that’s the right word, I had to use Google Translate)  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _Do you live in France?_

Yup. That question is just as creepy as it sounded in his head. Adrien spins slowly in his chair as he waits for a response, completely disregarding the homework he needs to have done before he leaves for fencing.

 ** _2:57 PM  
_****unknown number:** _Ummm  
_**unknown number:** _I dont know if i should be telling you this random stranger I texted by accident  
_**unknown number:** _But seeing that its a big country  
_**unknown number:** _ANd idk how youd find me to like murder me or something  
_**unknown number:** _Yes. Im from France_  
**unknown number:** Why??

 ** _3:01 PM  
_****numéro inconnu:** _It’s just that  
_**numéro inconnu:** _I live in the United States so…  
_**numéro inconnu:** _I’m trying to figure out how you got a wrong number that…wrong_  
**numéro inconnu:** That sounded mean I’m sorry!!!!!!!

Adrien puts down his phone and groans. Scaring people off from literally an ocean away. He’s always known he’s not the greatest at socializing but this is some next level shit. He stares at his darkened phone screen for a minute before deciding that whoever he’s been texting is probably _extremely_ weirded out and won’t be replying.

He’s strangely disappointed by that.

And while he _could_ go back to doing physics work, he’s not going to. Because now he’s distracted and he doesn’t really want to be thinking about sound waves right now. Maybe in like fifteen minute, because sound waves are cool and add a whole new layer to music that he kind of loves, but not right this second.

The next time his chair spins past the desk, he grabs his phone and pulls up his conversation with Nino.

 **_3:09 PM  
_ ** **pretty boy:** Have you ever been texted by someone who has the wrong number before?

 **duuuude:** yup  
**duuuude:** it was weird af  
**duuuude:** didnt turn into a full convo cause they never responded

 **pretty boy:** What did they send?

 **duuuude:** a rad horse painting and the message ‘jen painted another horse’

 **pretty boy:** Ok wow yeah that is kind of weird

 **duuuude:** yeah i didnt respond  
**duuuude:** but then the next day they asked about florida?? and flooding??? and were like yo have you seen or called anyone and i was like oh shit i should probably respond because this seems important incase theyre looking for someone

 **pretty boy:** Yeah that sounds like a smart move  
**pretty boy:** Did you ever hear back from them

 **duuuude:** nah  
**duuuude:** unfortunate too i wouldve loved to see more horse drawings  
**duuuude:** anyway that was kinda a random question any reason why you ask?

 **pretty boy:** I got a text from a wrong number  
**pretty boy:** From France

 **duuuude:** what the fuck  
**duuuude:** bruh international texting fees  
**duuuude:** good thing youre rich my dude

 **pretty boy:** Nah it’s ok it was all iMessage

 **duuuude:** bless  
**duuuude:** so was it like  
**duuuude:** in french

 **pretty boy:** Yup

 **duuuude:** aw man you lucked out  
**duuuude:** is it like a full conversaiton??

 **pretty boy:** Idk they haven’t responded in like 15 minutes  
**pretty boy:** It was nice while it lasted

 **duuuude:** :/ rip

Adrien blinks in surprise when a notification from the unknown number pops up at the top of the screen. He clicks it immediately, not even reading any of the text before he does.

 ****_**3:27 PM**  
_ **unknown number:** _I dont?????? KNow????????????_  
**unknown number:** _My friend got a new phone and wrote her number on my arm but her writing is always kinda a mess and also I smudged the numbers because IM a mess and I_  
**unknown number:** _Somehow????  
_ **unknown number:** _PLUS I managed to add the us country code????_

 **numéro inconnu:** _Well I’m pretty sure that’s just a 1 so that’s understandable_

 **unknown number:** _And any other numbers I needed??? Hwo did I??  
_**unknown number:** _I don t know how I did it D:  
_**unknown number:** _Ohmy god and I just realized you probably dont want a million texts from a total stranger in a language you barely speak??  
_**unknown number:** _IM SO SORRY ILL STOP NOW  
_**unknown number:** _YOU SEEM REALLY NICE SORRY FOR WASTING YORU TIME  
_**unknown number:** _OK BYE_

**_3:36 PM  
_ ** **numéro inconnu:** _It’s fine!  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _My dad is actually from Paris so I do know French  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _I can’t really say I’m totally fluent in it but I spoke it a lot when I was little  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _This is good practice!  
_ **numéro inconnu:** _And you’re weren’t wasting my time at all, I promise_

Good going, Agreste, he thinks to himself. Over enthusiastic _and_ weird. He tries not to think about it too much and goes back to physics. Physics with its constant equations and complex numbers and waves and waves and waves and _waves_. It gets a little easier when he’s able to connect it to something he knows. He can hear frequency in his music and beats when he tries to tune instruments. He finds his fingers itching to spread across the black and white piano keys and lose themselves in the music.

By the time Nathalie is calling him for fencing, he’s mostly forgotten about the conversation he had with the stranger across the sea. Not entirely, it’s still in the back of his mind, but he’s moved past the disappointment of likely never speaking to them again. While he’s fencing, his mind has no room for those thoughts and he throws them away. He won’t be needing them again.

When Adrien checks his phone after practice for schedule updates from Nathalie or texts about the weekend from Nino, he finds a single text in French at the bottom of his pile of notifications.

He can’t stop himself from smiling as he opens it. He’s not _exactly_ sure what time it is in France right now, he assumes it’s fairly late and doesn’t expect a response anytime soon, but he replies quickly anyway. His reply is short and simple, but he doesn’t know what else to say, so it’ll have to be enough for now.

Maybe this is a one time thing. Maybe it isn’t. He’d like it to be the latter, but right now, he’s just winging it.

 **_4:02 PM  
_ ** **unknown number:** _Well if youre really really sure… I mean I wouldnt be talking to you often obviously!!! But it might be cool to know more about America? Ive always wanted to visit and wow this probably is super weird and Im so sorry for that like this conversation hasnt been weird enough already ahahahhhhhhhhh but um. I just mean to say that if you wanted to maybe keep talking I wouldnt mind?_

 **_5:19 PM  
_ ** **numéro inconnu:** _I’d love to keep talking if you want to! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> frick i dont know i cant write
> 
> also i totally got a picture of a horse painting from a wrong number who wants to see it


End file.
